(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure with a flat display unit packed therein which uses a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, or an organic EL display panel as an image display device, or a package structure for packing a flat display unit.
(2) Description of Related Art
Generally, a flat display unit such as a television receiver is packed in a packing box such as a corrugated box or a package including a cushioning member such as foamed styrol or the like (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “packing structure”) and conveyed from a manufacturing plant to a dealer or a user. The packing structure has a function of reducing vibration, impact, or the like from outside in a transport process and protecting the flat display unit.
JP-A-2008-74416 and JP-A-2009-262941 propose a packing structure which packing therein a flat display unit and a stand removed from the flat display unit.